Red High Heels
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Sakura has a boyfriend and is happy, but when her first true love returns, will every thing go down hill? Or change for the better? Read to find out! Songfic! SasSak


Sakura Haruno woke up to loud music coming from her alarm clock. She groaned and slammed her hand on it to make it shut up. She slowly got out of bed and went into her bathroom. Thirty minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her hair and a white bathrobe on. She opened her closet and pull out a yellow baby tee, pale blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She was so glad that the high school she was going to didn't require uniforms; they're so uncomfortable. She got dressed, put make-up on, and dried her long pink hair. She looked at her clock that said 7:15. She heard a honk, and hurried outside to meet her boyfriend, Garra.

Garra was a very quiet guy, and didn't talk that much, but Sakura loved him, and he did talk to her. They had been dating since she was in 6th grade, and now they are starting as 9th graders at Konoha High. She couldn't believe that they have been dating for 4 years now, though she was a little unhappy that all he said was "Good morning" when she got in the car because today was their 4th year anniversary, but since he didn't say anything, she didn't either.

Once they got to the school she was a little nervous because the school was so big and it looked like there were over a thousand students. When they got out of the car she immediately grabbed Garra's hand so she wouldn't get lost. They walked around until Sakura spotted her three best friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. She led Garra to where they were. She had to let go of his hand just in time to hug Ino back when she came running towards her. When she let go of Ino, she hugged Hinata and Tenten. They were all talking until she felt herself being dragged away, She looked at who it was and saw one of her other best friends Naruto.

She smiled and hugged him. "Hey, Naruto! I've missed you! Why are you dragging me away?" Naruto just smiled at her and continued to drag her away until they were alone. "Guess who's back?" Naruto asked with a wide smile on his face. Sakura was confused, but then understood when she noticed the big smile on his face.

"Sasuke-kun's back?" Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto's best friend, and Sakura's first love, though they never dated. They didn't get a chance because the summer before they started junior high Sasuke's parents sent him to a boarding school. Sakura was heart broken and Naruto wasn't happy about it either, but Sakura was the one that cried herself to sleep when she found out because she thought she would never see her first love again, but at the time she thought he was her true love, but then her first day of 6th grade Garra asked her out and they were still dating, and she thought she loved him.

Though, now that Sasuke was back she felt all those feeling she had for him in the past all come back at once, and it was all she could take not to blush because she still had Garra and she was not going to brake up with him because she loved him…right?

"W-where is he?" she asked but someone from behind her answered for Naruto.

"I'm right here." She turned around and almost blushed when she saw Sasuke and how handsome he looked. She immediately hugged him. Sakura was glad he didn't push her away, but she knew that she was the only girl he would ever let hug him. When she hugged him she almost forgot about Garra, but when she remembered him she let Sasuke go.

She was surprised when she felt a tear go down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away, Sasuke did it for her before whispering, "Did you miss me?" Sakura nodded and she wanted to hug him again but didn't want to make Garra mad.

"So what's up with you now?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura blushed but answered. "Well I've been dating Garra for four years now." If Sasuke had been drinking something he would nearly choke. He had a hard time believing it but believed it when he saw the serious look on his Sakura's face. Yes, that's right. _His _Sakura. She was all he thought about when he was stuck at that boarding school, and when it got too much to handle to not see her, he begged his parents to let him go to Konoha High when he was going into the 9th grade. Thankfully, they agreed, but now he wish he would've known so he wouldn't be so disappointed in front of her. _Damn Naruto for not telling me sooner! _Sasuke nodded and tried to act like he didn't care and that he was happy, but really at that moment he wanted to rip Garra apart…limb from limb.

When Sakura notice that Sasuke obviously didn't care she felt a little disappointed, but tried not to because she had Garra now. But no matter how many times she thought that she was still disappointed, but didn't know why. _Is it because the person I really want is Sasuke and not Garra?_

_**Well yeah! You are practically still in love with Sasuke! You've always been, but just pushed the thought away.**_

_Shut up! I'm not in love with him anymore. I love Garra._

_**No…that's what you want to believe, but you're really in love with Sasuke.**_

_No I'm not!_

_**You know I'm right! I know what you feel, so I'm always right!**_

_No! Your wrong this time, now GO AWAY!!!_

**_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SASUKE-KUN!!!!!! _**Sakura decided to just ignore what her inner self was saying and find Garra before they go to their first classes, but she couldn't find him, so when the bell rang she went inside with Naruto and Sasuke.

Their first day of school was a half-day, so it went by fast. When the bell rang, Sakura went out to the parking lot to find Garra's car and saw him waiting at the very front. Sakura ran to the car and hopped in. After awhile she noticed that he wasn't taking her home. She figured that since today was a half day and that they hardly saw each other in school that Garra wanted to spend sometime together before he took her home, so she sat quietly and let him take her to where ever he was going to.

The ride was quiet until Garra pulled into a parking place in front of a diner. Sakura followed him inside and sat across from him at a table in the back. It was quiet until she heard Garra speak in a bored tone. "Sakura, we need to talk." Sakura froze when she heard those four words, and already knew what was going to happen.

"I think we should brake up," was all Garra said, but Sakura wasn't going to let him by with just that. "I think I deserve an explanation." She glared at Garra, who looked at surprise at first, but then sighed and began to explain.

"I'm not attracted to you. I never was. The reason why I asked you out was because my friend Temari dared me to date you as long as possible. The only reason why I followed through with the dare was because I felt sorry for you since Uchiha moved. Everybody knew you were in love with the guy, but now since he's back I figured you would brake up with me soon, but I thought I would save you the trouble." Garra looked bored again when he was done talking and started playing with the ketchup bottle.

Sakura tried to contain her anger until she was almost red in the face. She was surprised she wasn't sad or crying her eyes out by now, but she didn't care now because she couldn't control her anger any longer, and decided that the bastard decided to be embarrassed a little.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She had the pleasure of seeing Garra jump and look around embarrassingly when he noticed people staring, but she wasn't done yet. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU DATED ME FOR FOUR YEARS IS BECAUSE OF A DARE AND THAT YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME? AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO BRAKE UP WITH ME TODAY? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TODAY IS? TODAY IS OUR FORTH YEAR ANNIVERSARY! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER! YOU ARE AN COMPLETE ASSHOLE!" When she was done yelling she stood up, slapped Garra as hard as she could, and she knew it was pretty hard because the sound of the slap rang out through the quiet diner. She stalked off and right before she left she noticed that every girl in the diner was giving Garra a very hard glare.

Once outside she yanked her backpack out of Garra's car, and before walking off, she gave his car a good hard kick. Sakura walked until she felt like she was going to cry. She looked around at her surroundings and notice that she was standing right beside a park. She saw a bench that was right in front of the pond. She noticed that the people at the park didn't pay any attention to the pond, so she made her way toward it, and when she sat down, she immediately began to cry her eyes out.

She cried and cried until a familiar voice stopped her. "Sakura? Are you crying?" She looked up to see Sasuke's concern face. When Sasuke noticed that her face was wet with tears, and that she still had tears in her eyes he sat beside her on the bench.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" his voice was filled with worry and concern that Sakura knew she should at least tell him why she was crying.

"I-its Garra. He broke up with me today."

"Oh…so you're crying because you're sad he broke up with you?"

"No! I'm crying because I'm mad. I'm not sad because he broke up with me, but I'm mad of why he broke up with me and because I know he was right, and even more pissed because of the reason why he dated me in the first place."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked but he wished he were beating the shit out of Garra right now for making his Sakura cry. "He said that the only reason why he dated me was because he was dared by Temari to date me as long as possible, and the only reason he went through with the dare was because he felt sorry for me after you left to go to that boarding school. He said that the reason why he broke up with me now is because since your back now that I would brake up with him soon anyways. And what really pisses me off is that he chose today to brake up with me. Today was suppose to be our 4th year anniversary and he had the nerve to brake up with me today." Sasuke understood a little, but was still a little confused. "Why did he say you would brake up with him soon anyways," he asked but smiled when she immediately stopped crying and blushed, but then she had a soft smile on her face before she answered.

"You can't wake up one day and fall out of love…especially if that person is your one true love." Sasuke looked confused, but when he realized that she still loved him he smiled, and did something that surprised both himself and Sakura. He kissed her. She was so surprise that she gasped, giving Sasuke a chance to deepen the kiss. When Sasuke deepen the kiss, Sakura relaxed and kissed him back. When they pulled apart Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye and said, "I love you, Sasuke." She expected him to mot answer but was surprise when he smiled and said, "I love you too." Sakura smiled and just sat there with Sasuke's arm around her, watching the ducks swim around on the pond. Then it came to her. It was perfect! She smiled mischievously and laughed a little at her plan. She noticed that Sasuke was staring at her with a confused expression and she said, "I'm going to get back at Garra." Then she laughed some more at her plan, but stopped when she noticed that Sasuke was frowning at her. She was confused, but then understood.

"Sasuke, I love you. I really do. I'm not using you to get back at Garra, I just want him to get back at him, but not because we're together now." She looked Sasuke in the eye with a determine look as she said that. He smiled at her, letting her know that he understood. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips before standing up.

"Now…I have to go shopping."

"Wait, what's your plan?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." She waved and walked off. She went shopping to buy a few things and then return to her house. She called Ino and asked her to come over. When she told Ino that she wanted her to cut her hair, Ino was surprised. "But it took you forever to grow your hair that long." Sakura rolled her eyes, but answered. "I know and the reason why I cut it off was because Garra liked long hair, and now I want you to cut it off." Ino hesitated but nodded and asked, "How short?"

"To my shoulders." Ino nodded her head and went to work.

The next morning Sakura got up and did the same routine she did every morning except after her was dried and she had her make-up on she pulled out what she bought yesterday. She put on a red blouse that tied around the neck. From the wide strings that tied around her neck to just below her breast was a red lacy material on top of the red fabric, and then there were two other parts of the blouse was covered by the red lacey material, and on each center of few of the flower pattern that was part of the lacey material was a little shiny sequence. She slid on a blue jean mini skirt, that wasn't too short, and then she slipped on the last part of the outfit. A pair of some sexy red high heels.

At the school...

Sakura walked through the double doors of the high school, and smiled when she felt all the eyes on her.

_Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels _

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says he has it bad for me  
_I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see_

She spotted Sasuke at the end of the hallway, smiling at her. She started walking towards him, while keeping eye contact with him.

_  
Well you said so yourself  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels  
_  
_Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels_

She noticed Garra not far away from Sasuke. He was smirking and watching her walk. He looked relaxed and happy like he just won a million dollars.

_**He must think you're walking towards him.**_

_Well I have a surprise for him._

_**Yeah! You show that bastard!**_

_All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels _

Once she was close to Garra he started walking towards her with his arms out as if he expected her to go to his arms. She stopped him from getting too close and said, "Hold it boy. We're threw remember?" Garra looked surprise of what she said but then he smiled and said, "Come on, baby. I'm sorry. I've realized that I really do love you. Forget about what I said." She looked Garra in the eye and said, "I'm not your baby," and walked off.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

Sakura walked into the arms of the boy she really wanted all this time…Sasuke. With his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist, they began walking to their classes, ignoring all the wolf whistles and catcalls. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, and he smiled back. She realized that all this time that she was still in love with him.

_**Hah! I told you, you were in love with him!**_

_Yeah, you were right._

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

_**Lalalala! I'm always right! I'm always right! Lalalala!**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**Hmph!**_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

Sasuke bent down to whisper in her ear. "You look sexy today." Sakura blushed, but smiled and said, "Thank you." She looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was staring at her, but then he said, "I love you." Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, too."

_In my red high heels  
In my red high heels_


End file.
